guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lania Elderfire
__TOC__ WoH Would you mind relooking your vote on Build:Mo/any Word of Healing Monk? It is intended as a Prophecies healing build, rather than the Nightfall build you were referring to in your vote. I'd greatly appreciate it if you would. Thanks. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:22, 27 December 2006 (CST) Bad Builds Hi there, I noticed you had a list of bad Tested builds on your user page. I have something very similiar on mine, and was wondering if you'd like to look it over and tell me what you think. Thanks. - Krowman 20:25, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Heh you found a lot of "interesting" builds... I'll definately look at them... One in particular Build:R/any Competitive Annoyance made me laugh a little. :-) --Lania Elderfire 23:32, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::Thanks for the message. My biggest problems with that ZB build were its e-management and Hex Breaker. I know it's useful for keeping Shadow Prison sins away, but I thought it was a waste of attribute points. The different e-management in the Variants made me remove it though. There sure are a bunch of bad vetted builds, but we're slowly getting rid of them.:-) - Krowman 18:08, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::By the way, can both you post on the P/W ParaThumper please? I've never played a paragon before, though, being a Ranger ethusiast, I do have lots of experience with the thumper. As much as I enjoy bitching about the new build, I do see some advantage of the P/W. :::The thumper's main advantage would be a constant speed boost, pet damage, and 8% attack speed bonus. While these does add a very respectable amount of pressure, the more-than-doubled adrenaline gain cannot ignored either. Awe, in comparison to Bestial Mauling, provides a more surefire, though less constant daze. A difference which, I think, points favorably at the latter. In either case, Awe can be changed to both Bestial Mauling or Disrupting Lunge as some thumpers do, and as such, that particular skill slot should work in favor of the P/W. The damage skills, Bash, Crushing, are the same, and Mighty Blow can be considered too, especially since the -1 adrenaline with Go for the Eyes would make the adrenaline exactly right for Mighty Blow right after its use. Irresistable Blow is not as welcome a choice in the P/W, but, with the high critical damage of the hammer, and the general leetness of the skill itself, Go For The Eyes surely cannot be considered a bad option..? Not only does it help your ally thumper, it also adds considerably to your own DPS. :::Similarily, as Axe Thumpers are used, GftE synergizes very well with Critical Chop and the comparable high maximum damage of the Axe as well. :::The bar as it stands (my edit reverted by Rapta) is subpar, to be sure, but please, both of you, have check my(anon.) edit. The IP was 203. :::While the lack of speed buff, pet, and that 8% of damage makes the viabiity doubtable, the GftE, Hammer Bash, and, if you choose, Might Blow spam could be worth considering. -- Silk Weaker Rt/D Spiritual Scythe Your reason in the unfavoured vote here made me thinking so i have done a little change in it in the defensive way of it. Can you look at it now please? And the attack rate of it, i have 2 attack skills that are done in 3/4. This build is awesome, since it can deal 100dmg even to a warrior, atleast i had that :D --InfestedHydralisk 15:26, 4 January 2007 (CST) Kendo Hey! I do Kendo too! How long have you done it for? I've always thought that they ought to realize that a katana is a bastard sword, not some flimsy thing like it is in the game =/ --Silk Weaker "Is that all they use throughout the game?!" Hmm, to quote some user whom I forgot: "In fact, many people go through the entire game with the same build they used in Pre-Searing." I guess that answers your question eh? :D Entropy 02:15, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Hah, I actually remember someone who basically did that a while ago and we (People in my old guild) had to convice him that a skill bar filled with random skills won't work for higher end areas... which was THK at the time. I think people get too comfortable with their single skill set they've used forever... just like all the wammos that use mending all the time. --Lania Elderfire 02:19, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Meh, THK is urban legend, it's not so hard. I do it for fun! And really I can get by with a randomized skillbar as long as I'm actually specced into two or three attributes. For example I got my Monk/Ranger through the desert with Distracting Shot, Savage Shot, Concussion Shot, Charm Animal...you see where I'm going here? :) I guess though since I actually know what I'm doing I can afford to do that. Bad skillchoice is really only "bad" in a PUG or for new players like who you describe. ::Also, a Wammo without Mending isn't really your stereotypical Wammo...Mending is almost the core of the build I'd say. But you're right, people seem to not like experimenting and changing skills and attributes to try what works best. They just want "the best build" and go from there. Which is a pity really, it is part of the problem with the Builds section. But that's a whole different chocobo ><. Maybe if Presearing and other starting areas gave more skillchoice it would be better. Like in NF they improved it a lot. Entropy 02:25, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::Man I can't remember the last time I played with a PUG... I only play with 1 other person I know really well with heros only and we customize the builds to increase team synergy. PUGS just drive me nuts anymore, especially when I'm playing a monk... cause there are the wammos who think they are invincible and rush in and accidently aggro everything on radar... some eles that use water magic in PvE and they say "I'm a hydromancer STFU!!!"... The other monk or monks that spam heal party with no energy management and spam their energy bar or say he has no energy left... Rangers with random bow attack skills with no interrupts... assasins that try to tank and die... paragons with ineffective mish mash of random shouts... mesmers with an illusion only build and they say "I'm an illusionist!!"... Minion masters with level 14 bone horrors... and blah blah blah... I just keep going on and on lol. :::Yeah THK is easy but it's really tough with a PUG... I don't think I ever beaten it with a PUG. I've beaten it with a guild group, as well with a henchie only group. Haven't tried it with heros yet, but I bet it'll be fairly simple. One thing with builds is that I don't think I've ever taken a build from wiki and duplicated exactly on my characters... I always have variants of all kinds of builds in my template that I use. I think builds are more like suggenstions and proof of concept rather than concrete absolute character build. I also notice that most people don't read the skill descriptions either... which may hinder trying out new skills. --Lania Elderfire 02:42, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::I think the last time I did PUG was a for-fun through Dragon's Lair. Paragon with Heroes and we made the whole run, bonus and all, with no deaths. Restored my faith, a bit. But hehe, those examples are things I remember seeing all the time. "I'm casting Conjure Phantasm on Siege Wurm!" Lawl...lots of folks out there need to learn the basics of PvE methinks, like Natural Resistance and other commonsense stuff, before being run to higher end areas. Places like Fort Ranik or whatever you can get away with lame builds. ::::Tough you say? Meh, me friend User:Blastedt just did it the other day with a PUG. First try, did bonus and not a huge mess. He even had a Ranger on the team with uninfused, AL15 armor. ^^ So it's really meh at best. I do with hench all the time - I level up my pets there! With Heroes it should be a total breeze. Heh I like that mentality about builds, we have Variants sections but of course it never covers anything. A few builds on Wiki I have come close to using the same attribs and skills, but I always change this that or the other thing for personal preference. Like your standard Echo Nuker, I don't bother with Meteor Shower etc anymore, like to switch it up a bit, even try Dual Attunement Fire. :) So I think you're right, builds are more inspiration and proof of concept, except for maybe those special ones like Solo UW. Hmm I think folks read the skill descriptions, but they misinterpret them actually. ANet isn't best with being consistant and explaining things well. Entropy 02:53, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::::I think he was infused, though. Meh. Oh, and we didn't do bonus. Once again, Meh. Meh!— Blastedt — 14:51, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::That's not what you told me >< Entropy 15:49, 20 January 2007 (CST) Mo/Me Inspired Smiter Hi, could you please review this build a second time and possibly rethink your vote? I wrote a lengthly response to your comments in the Talk page and I would appreciate if you would respond, even if it does not change your vote. As the userbox on my page says...I won't rest until I get a Smiting Monk build vetted. Entropy 14:48, 20 January 2007 (CST) unfavoured tag Please check what you are doing, seen what your edit did? :) — Skuld 18:22, 26 January 2007 (CST) :I guess I'm not entirely sure what was wrong with it, but did that fix the problem? --Lania Elderfire 18:29, 26 January 2007 (CST) Disclaimer Tell me what you make of this. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:50, 29 January 2007 (CST) new sig --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 23:05, 14 February 2007 (CST) Necro guide Thanks for that :) They're looking a little bare atm, i'll try to fill them in at some point, but you probably agree with me that no info is better than bad info — Skuld 04:53, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah some of that info was just stupid if not completely wrong and ineffective... like a Necro/Ele nuker... lol --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 10:49, 3 March 2007 (CST)